goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Chestbeater monster line
The Chestbeater and Wild Gorilla are species of monsters randomly battled in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling bulky gorillas, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. Three of the Chestbeater monster serve together as a boss encounter. Chestbeater A Chestbeater is a variant with brown fur and blue skin. Statistically, this monster has 155 HP, 44 Attack, 11 Defense, 20 Agility, and 24 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, Venus and Mercury Resistance ratings of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25. The Chestbeater uses the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Claw Attack: Used 2 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill has the monster leaping forward through the air at a targeted Adept and swiping with a single orange claw swipe, dealing a non-elemental attack equal to the monster's normal Attack rating with an additional 20 points of damage added. * Beat Dance: Used 2 out of 8 times, this Monster skill has the monster raising and lowering its arms while turning red and glowing red holographic symbols of musical notes appear, boosting its Attack rating by 25% (13 attack points for a Chestbeater in the normal game). However, this monster is also carrying the following consumable items which it may use in place of a move from its normal move list each time it acts: * 2 Herbs: An item that restores 50 HP to either itself or another monster on its side of the field, whichever has the most lowered HP meter. Felling a Chestbeater yields 40 Experience Points and 28 Coins. This monster is battled at only one occasion in The Lost Age; at the end of the "first" dungeon, Kandorean Temple, a scripted encounter with three Chestbeaters occurs, which is treated as a boss encounter and the game's first. Being a battle against all three at once, your total rewards will be 120 EXP, 84 Coins, and a single guaranteed Nut. Despite the statistics of the Chestbeaters, this first boss encounter in the game can be quite simple for one reason: your party's offensive Psynergy spells. Spells like Earthquake, Ray, and Flare Wall will all deal rather hefty damage to all three monsters at once, so just keep using these spells until the battle is over rather quickly. This battle is easily won through this method even on Hard Mode (provided your party has the PP necessary, as well as being at full health and Herbs at the ready). Category:Monsters with healing abilities | Category:Bosses Wild Gorilla A Wild Gorilla is a variant with purple fur and beige skin. Statistically, this monster has 130 HP, 122 Attack, 32 Defense, 76 Agility, and 5 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, Venus and Mercury Resistance ratings of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 100. The Wild Gorilla uses the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Ransack: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster charges towards a targeted Adept and unleashes 5 red glowing claw swipes in rapid, brutal succession, dealing a Venus-based attack equal to its normal physical attack with an additional 35 damage points. * Beat Dance: Used 2 out of 8 times, this Monster skill has the monster raising and lowering its arms while turning red and glowing red holographic symbols of musical notes appear, boosting its Attack rating by 25%. Felling a Wild Gorilla yields 77 Experience Points and 80 Coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Bramble Seed. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 100 EXP and 104 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/8. The Wild Gorilla is first fought in Gondowan Cliffs, and is subsequently fought in Kibombo Mountains. The Wild Gorilla is pretty much equally strong and durable to the Wyvern Chick in where it can be first fought, and not as strong as the Assassin in where it is later fought. Category:Monsters that drop rare items Crazy Gorilla Like with all other monster lines introduced in The Lost Age that seem to have only two variants, a third palette-swapped variant to this line exists in the code of the game cart and was even given its own name, but has none of its statistics and abilities coded beyond weak placeholder abilities. Had it been used it would have appeared as variant with green fur and purple skin named Crazy Gorilla. Category:Unused monsters Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Jupiter resistance Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance